


Parenting Isn't Easy

by Prince_of_the_Booty



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Baby Eren, Biting, Blood and Gore, Blowjobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Child Eren Yeager, Cussing, Daddy Kink, Dismemberment, Doggy Style, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren is a masochist, Eventual Smut, F/F, Family Drama, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Groping, I make him whine and whimper a lot, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Oops, Other, Overprotective Levi, Panty Kink, Riding, Rimming, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Lubrication, Teenage Drama, Teenage Eren Yeager, family au, handjobs, lots and lots of angst later on, surprised that was a tag, these tags are a mess, yup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_of_the_Booty/pseuds/Prince_of_the_Booty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Erwin's co-worker, Carla Jaeger, finds out she's pregnant, she realizes she won't be able to take care of the child. She goes to Erwin and his husband, Levi, asking if they could adopt her baby once they were born.</p><p>Levi is quick to answer no, but his mind changes with much persuasion. Although, once the child is born, he commits to becoming a parent alongside Erwin.</p><p>How hard could it be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This is my first fanfiction I'm posting. I'm not exactly an amazing writer, but I guess I'm average.
> 
> Most of this fic is composed of a bunch of headcanons or things discussed my friend and I came up with if Erwin and Levi were to ever adopt Eren. A bunch of EreJean headcanons, too, haha. Sorry to those who expected JeanMarco, but that's saved for another time.
> 
> I'll try to post a new chapter as frequently as I can, but due to school and activities, I won't be able to update everyday.
> 
> Well, enjoy!

Erwin couldn't take it anymore to see this woman in pain. Carla was a kind person. She was caring and compassionate. Someone like her just didn't deserve to go through so much.

Erwin knew what it was like to lose someone close to you, so he could understand. Although the death of her husband, Grisha, had happened weeks ago, death of a loved one wasn't an easy thing to overcome.

Their boss had let Carla know that she didn't have to come to work until she was ready, but Carla had refused the offer and regularly came to the office building on her normal schedule. Carla knew she wasn't emotionally fit to come to work, but she was strong. Carla knew she had to try....Then another obstacle had come up.

"Would you like to split your work with me again?"

Carla hadn't realized that a Erwin had approached her, making her jolt in her seat. She averted her gaze from the computer up to the tall man, giving a smile. "No, no, it's alright, Erwin. I appreciate you helping me out these past weeks, but I already feel terrible giving you extra work. I'll be fine. Thank you, though."

Erwin did not intend to frighten Carla, giving a small apology. "Are you sure? You seem off today."

Carla's smile faded. "I...I'm just not feeling okay. But please don't worry about me." Her smile resurfaced once more as if all her troubles had simply floated away.

"Carla. I have every right to worry." Erwin knew it wasn't too much like himself to be invasive, but he was truly worried about Carla. There had to be something else bothering her other than her husband's death.

The brunette woman was silent for a few moments. It looked as if she was trying to hold back tears, "I..." Then the tears slipped back in, and she stared off into nothing. "...I'm pregnant."

The response was something Erwin had not expected. "When did you..find out?"

"A week ago." She still didn't even glance at Erwin, "I..I don't know what to do. I can't take care of a child...not on my own...If Grisha were here, I could, but, I..." Carla looked to the carpeted floor, "...I'm not ready..."

Erwin nodded, placing a sympathetic hand to her back for comfort. "Is there anything I can do?"

"What _can_ you do? I don't see what--" Carla lifted her head up, turning it to the other, "What about you and Levi?"

"Wait, Carla, hold on. I'm not sure if Levi is exactly the parent type or even wanting to take care of a child."

"But I heard you talking about it with Mike the other day. You told him you and Levi were considering on adopting--"

"I haven't discussed it much with Levi yet." Erwin cut her off, letting out a small sigh, "But...I suppose I could today. I have to eventually." He sent a small smile her way.

Carla looked as if the entire weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders. "Oh, thank you, thank you so much, Erwin...Thank you..."

* * *

" _What?_ " Levi blurted with a surprised tone, his eyes wide at his husband. They were in bed together, Erwin looking over some work, Levi reading a book. They both had set those down to a discussion that Levi wasn't exactly happy about. "So you just decided to agree you'd do this without asking me first?"

"I told Carla we would consider it. I never said you agreed." Erwin sighed. He expected this reaction from Levi. "You know I wouldn't go ahead and do things like this without your consent as well. We're a team, remember? We have to rely on each other."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Yes, Erwin, I'm well aware of that. But I already told you that I'm not ready to take care of a child."

"The child isn't born yet. Carla just found out she was with child a week ago."

"So what, I have nine months to figure this shit out and give my answer?" Levi scowled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Erwin took in a breath, "Maybe less than that, but yes."

"I'm not taking care of a snot nosed brat, Erwin." Levi glared, reaching over to his lamp and switching it off, slumping down into the mattress with the covers pulled over himself, facing away from Erwin, "Don't expect me to change my mind."

Erwin reached over and turned off his own lamp right after Levi, settling himself in bed. With a bury of his face into his hands, Erwin knew he had gotten himself into a sticky situation. He wanted to help Carla, but he knew how stubborn Levi was and that it would take a lot to actually convince him.

Staring up at the dark ceiling, he hoped Levi would change his mind soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the first chapter is short. Some of them will be, some of them medium-length, and some will be long. It all depends on what I can come up with for the scenerio.
> 
> See you next chapter!


	2. Nice to Meet You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda bullshitted this chapter, but I wrote it! XD Again, not the best writer.

The sound of eggs and bacon sizzling on a pan is what woke Levi up. Being a light sleeper, he could hear it all the way down from the kitchen. Lucky him.

Obviously, Erwin was cooking up some breakfast. Levi remembered the first time Erwin tried making him breakfast-in-bed, but he ended up charring the bacon and burning the toast. How do you even screw up toast? Thankfully, Erwin had gotten much, much better since then.

Reaching over to Erwin's side of the bed, Levi grabbed one of the pillows, planting his face into the cushion, and taking a long inhale. It was always nice to have the smell of Erwin in the morning.

After a few minutes of holding the pillow and actually working up the motivation to get out of bed, Levi set the pillow down. He then slid out of bed, placing his feet onto the cold, hardwood floor. Goosebumps rode up his arms and legs, though they disappeared as fast as they had come.

Levi had to clean himself up before going anywhere, even around the house.

Erwin heard the sound of water running. Levi must be in the shower. A grin spread across his face as he cooked up the last of the eggs, putting the two sunny-side up onto the second plate. Both plates had the same amount of eggs, bacon, and toast.

Erwin had his cup of coffee, and he had set Levi a cup of black tea next to his plate on the table.

"'Morning." Erwin smiled at the voice and the feeling of arms wrapping around his waist, gentle nuzzles to his back. He turned to face his husband, bringing his own hands down to rest upon Levi's hips. "Good morning." He leaned down, pressing a kiss to the short man's forehead, then one to the tip of his nose, then lastly to his soft lips. "Sleep well?"

"Mhm." Levi nodded, returning the kiss. "Day off today?"

"Yes. We have the day all to ourselves."

"Mm..Good." Levi pulled Erwin down for another brief kiss, then broke their contact, making his way to the table and sitting in his seat. The first thing he went for was his tea, taking generous sips. He needed his morning tea before he could ever do anything else.

Erwin sat down across from Levi, not touching his food or coffee just yet. Should he bring up the topic again? With an intake of breath, he started, "Levi--"

But he was immediately cut off by Levi putting his index finger up to pause the man. Levi had set down his tea, but he wasn't exactly ready to talk yet. Waiting for a moment, he took a short sip, then set it back down, "What is it?" He picked up a strip of bacon, biting down. It made a 'crunch' in contact of breaking.

"We need to talk about the adoption more."

Levi swallowed, dropping his bacon back onto the plate. He glowered, wiping his fingers with a napkin. "Erwin. I said I don't want to adopt a child. How much fucking clearer do I have to make it?"

Erwin sighed, looking off to the side for a moment, then back to Levi, "Carla needs our help, Levi. She's afraid she'll have no one to take care or her child once they're born. She can't do it herself. She asked us because she trusts us."

"I've never even met the woman." Levi crossed his arms, still keeping that displeased look. "Why can't she just look for another family?"

"Like I said, she feels she can trust us. I know you haven't met her yet, but at least consider it, Levi. You'll be able to meet her if you follow through." Erwin rested his forearms on the table. "I'm not forcing you to do this. I'm only saying that we'll be helping Carla out. And didn't we discuss before how we wanted kids?"

Yes, they had discussed that...But that was so long ago, and if Levi could remember, they were both drunk in /college/, fantasizing their future together. That was the past. It was the present now. Levi didn't want children...Not yet, at least.

Levi now had a scowl on his face, "Christ, Erwin, when I say no, I mean no! There are thousands of families out there, willing to adopt. I'm not adopting her child. So leave me the fuck alone about it."

The rest of breakfast had been silent.

* * *

 

The day when Levi agreed to the adoption was a day Erwin didn't think would come.

It took some time to actually change Levi's mind, a month to be exact. He was stubborn whenever he made his decision. Erwin supposed it was the fact that Carla did need help was what persuaded him. Levi might not show much emotion, but he wasn't heartless. Erwin had never egged him on further about it, either...Levi had just caved in one day.

Giving the news to Carla on Levi's agreement made her cry with tears of joy. Carla was afraid she wouldn't find anyone to take care of her child once they were born. She was grateful, thanking Levi and Erwin many, many times.

"Why do we have to meet her? She already knows you, and you said she trusts us." Levi grouched, hugging at his arms and rubbing them as wind rushed past. He had a sweater on, but it wasn't thick, as well as a scarf. Levi didn't expect it to get so cold that day.

"It would be nice for you to meet her, too. You are going to be the parent to the child, and it's better to do it now then later. And she needs some company." Erwin explain as they both approached the door. Erwin gave the doorbell a ring. "She's a very nice woman, Levi."

Levi kept his hands at his arms. "By the sound of it, she seems to be." He glanced over the Erwin; Erwin was wearing a shawl cashmere sweater, but he wasn't shaking from the cold outside like Levi was. "How are you not cold?"

Erwin smiled down at Levi, "I was born here in New York, Levi. I'm used to it. This is almost warm to me."

"I don't want to live in New York, anymore. It's too damn cold all the fucking time." Levi huffed.

"You'll get used to it."

"Fuck you."

Soon, the door had been opened. There was Carla, smiling at the two. Her hair was tied into a side ponytail which smoothly fell across her shoulder, and she had a simple house dress on with an apron. "Sorry to keep you waiting, I was in the middle of making dinner." Carla apologized, making a pathway for her guests to enter. "Won't you come in?"

A waft of the food had floated out of the house. It smelled delicious. As they stepped in, Levi immediately took note at how clean the house was. It eased him.

* * *

 

"It's nice to finally meet you, Levi. Erwin talks about you a lot at work." Carla smiled.

The three had sat down at the table. Served for dinner was a homemade meatloaf, and sweet mashed potatoes and mixed vegetables on the side.

Levi looked over to Erwin, "I see." Erwin had shrugged lightly as if he had done nothing.

"We have mostly everything together, Carla. We were finally able to get an agency to accept us, and we have filled out a home study." Erwin spoke. They already had a lawyer, and court orders were scheduled and ready by next month.

"Getting an agency was a bi-- was difficult." Levi quickly corrected his language, lifting the glass of red wine to his lips and taking a sip. It wasn't anything like he was used to, Levi only drinking high quality wine imported from his home country. Though, he didn't want to be rude. "We were lucky to even find one to help us out." Being two men in a relationship, most agencies didn't find that that background would be a healthy environment for a child to grow up in. Levi, of course, called it bullshit.

Carla nodded. "I can imagine so."

The rest of dinner was filled with conversation after conversation. Levi came to like Carla, and Carla came to like Levi. Erwin felt this was a promising turnout for all of them.

"Thank you for having us over, Carla." Erwin thanked her as he and Levi were ready to head out.

Levi had helped Carla out with the dishes, feeling empty if he didn't at least help her out and clean. She seemed to have worked hard on dinner.

"Yeah, thanks. It was nice meeting you." Levi added.

Carla smiled, leading the two out the door. "It was nice meeting you, too. I'll see you tomorrow, Erwin."

"See? That wasn't bad at all." Erwin said as he and Levi got into the car.

Levi rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yeah, I guess it wasn't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect little baby Eren in the next chapter. uwu


	3. You'll Always Have a Place in My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to keep you guys waiting! I'll try to have chapter 4 up either today or tomorrow.
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos and bookmarks! They're much appreciated. ^^

He was beautiful. Resemblance of his mother was extremely noticeable, from his cute, button nose to just the general shape of his head. Carla hadn't been able to see her baby's eyes yet, due to the fact that he had kept them closed the whole time. She bet those were sparkling beauties.

Eren, is the name that Carla had given to her darling boy.

Carla almost didn't want to give him up for adoption, but what other choice did she have? If she could, she would keep him as her son. Though, after today, Carla would no longer be the boy's legal guardian. Erwin and Levi were ready for that position of fathers.

Levi and Erwin were let into the room soon after Eren had been born, cleaned up, and given back to Carla.

Carla smiled softly to the two, letting them look at Eren. "Isn't he just beautiful?"

Eren was asleep right now. His small head was leaning towards Carla, his tiny hands visible as they poked out from the blanket he was wrapped with. Tufts of dark brown hair stuck along the top of his head. His skin was a slight tannish color. All that was left was to see his eyes.

Levi couldn't look away from the sleeping infant. Yes, he agreed with Carla completely. This was going to be his son..his and Erwin's son.

"He is very." Erwin said quietly, smiling down at the child.

"His name is Eren." Carla added in, pressing a small kiss to the baby's forehead. "Would you like to hold him, Levi?"

Levi was a bit hesitant to answer, but eventually gave a small nod, holding out his arms. He tried his best to copy Carla how she was holding Eren. Levi didn't exactly know how to hold a baby, so he had to go by how Carla did it.

With slight shakiness, Levi cradled Eren in both arms, keeping his eyes locked on the infants face.

Then Eren had slowly opened his eyes; His right eye was a golden yellow hue, and his left was sea green. They stared up at Levi intently.

Seeing the child's eyes, Levi was astonished. They were so vibrant and full of color. Something in his mind had clicked, and Levi felt attached to the infant. Levi wanted to be committed to this child. He wanted to protect Eren. Eren was his child now.

Levi carefully brought his finger towards Eren to see how he would react.

Eren had grabbed the finger like Levi had wanted. His grip was strong, like he didn't want Levi to leave.

Knowing that Eren had now imprinted on him made Levi's heart flutter, a feeling he never had around a child at any age.

"Looks like he likes you already." Erwin said with a smile. He leaned down so he was almost face-to-face with Eren. "Hey there, little man." Erwin was immediately given a response by Eren grabbing onto Erwin's nose with his free hand.

Carla giggled lightly at the gesture. "Looks like he likes you, too."

Even Levi had to hold back a grin.

Erwin removed Eren's hand from his nose, replacing it instead with his finger for Eren to hold.

Just like Levi's, Eren had a tight grip on Erwin's finger. And in only a few seconds after, Eren was already curiously wandering his eyes all over to the rest of his surroundings. His gaze had set on Carla, but only for a split second, and he was already looking back at Erwin and Levi.

Then Erwin looked as if he were about to cry, a smile beaming on his face.

Levi rose a dark brow. "What's up with you?"

"I...I'm a dad."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Sap."

* * *

 

"And you'll send me pictures of him, right?" Carla asked, staring down at her now sleeping child...Well, now Erwin's and Levi's child.

"Of course we will." Erwin said, "Right from him feeding from his first bottle, to him going off to college. We'll tell you how he's doing as much as we can, too."

Carla looked as if she would cry any moment. She knew she could trust these two to take care of her darling baby boy...She knew Eren would be much happier living with them, then he would if the adoption never happened. "Oh, wait," Carla had almost forgotten the most important item that Eren absolutely needed to have. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a golden key, black string tied around like a necklace. She reached over and carefully tied it around Eren's neck to not wake him. "He needs to wear this at all times. Don't ever take it off, and make sure he never does...It opens something very important."

The two nodded. "And...Eren can't know who I am. Not yet."

"We understand." Erwin nodded once more.

Carla kept her eyes on Eren. "May I...May I hold him one more time?"

Levi didn't want to let go of Eren. He had been holding him almost the whole time since he had gotten the infant, and he had grown so attached to him already. Though, he needed to respect Carla's wishes, so he carefully handed Eren over to her, careful not to wake up the baby.

With the child now in her arms, Carla cradled Eren gently, brushing some of his hair from his face. A sad smile formed onto her lips. She pressed a gentle kiss to the infant's forehead, then another to his nose. "These two are going to take care of you, Eren..." She spoke as if the sleeping child could understand her, "But, I'll always love you...Please don't grow up thinking I never did..." Carla didn't even realize the tears spilling down her cheeks.

She held Eren for a few more moments, then handed him back to Levi. "Thank you...Thank you so much..." Carla wiped away her tears, a smile still on her face. "I don't know what I would do if you both hadn't helped."

Seeing Carla cry over the fact that she had to give her child away was heart breaking. No one deserved to go through this...Carla didn't have a choice.

Saying last goodbyes were the hardest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bloo bloo bloooo


	4. Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking care of a child is hell and I know cause I had to take care of my niece and my baby cousin a lot.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter~ UwU

"Here we are, Eren...Your new home." Levi placed a gentle kiss to the infant's forehead as he followed Erwin through the doorway.

Eren was wide awake, his eyes fully open and curiously checking his surroundings. His arms flailed up, the baby making small babbles as if he tried to say something.

Erwin hung up his coat on the clothes' rack, smiling at his husband and their child. "I've never seen you so affectionate, Levi."

"Oh, shut up." Levi snorted, pulling on Erwin's stupid bolo tie, and into a brief kiss. "Get rid of this thing. This isn't the old west." He tugged on it a few times.

Erwin returned the kiss, then pouted lightly, gagging a bit from the tagging. "Bolo ties are cool." He looked down at Eren. "Don't you think so, Eren?"

Eren made a small noise.

"See? He thinks so."

"He's a baby, Erwin." Levi rolled his eyes, "He doesn't know what to think yet."

Erwin shrugged, slipping off his shoes and putting them away in their designated area.

Then Eren started to cry.

Levi was a bit spooked. What was he supposed to do? He didn't know what the child wanted. Sure, he had read in many parenting books reasons as to why a child is crying, but babies cried for _everything_. How was he supposed to figure it out?? He didn't exactly have a mother's intuition. "What's wrong, Eren?" Levi cooed, Eren probably going to be the only person he would ever talk to in that way. He gently rocked the infant, but Eren only cried louder. Levi felt he'd have a mental breakdown. "Shi- Erwin, help me out here-!"

Levi froze as he felt a warm mouth at his nipple area. He was scared to look down, but there Eren was...trying to suck through the cloth.

He calmly pulled Eren away from that area, holding him out in front. Eren only started to cry again.

Erwin tried not to laugh at how horrified Levi looked, carefully taking the sobbing mess from Levi. "Maybe you should go make a formula bottle for him." He held Eren against his shoulder, his other hand supporting his bottom. He lightly rubbed circles on Eren's back to calm him down.

Levi nodded shakily. "Uh-huh...." He made his way into the kitchen, still looking as if he were a child who had just been traumatized by finding out what sex was too early.

"Don't worry, Eren, Papa is making you some food, okay?" Erwin lightly patted him and pressed a kiss to his chubby cheek, which seemed to calm down the crying child a bit.

Levi soon came back with a warmed up bottle of the baby formula. Erwin handed Eren back over.

Levi positioned Eren so he was laying in one arm, making sure the infant was secure before bringing the end of the bottle to Eren's lips.

Eren immediately latched his mouth onto the rubbery silicone, suckling almost greedily. His eyes were wide and staring back and forth at both of his dads.

Levi sighed, holding the bottle in place. "You're going to be a handful, aren't you?" When Eren had finished, he removed the bottle, bringing Eren up to his shoulder and patting his back to burp him.

Something else rather than burping had come out, because Levi felt something wet dribble down his shoulder. Levi kept his screams inside as he handed Eren back over to Erwin, making his way to the bathroom with wide eyes.

Erwin sighed, though smiled down at their child, going into the kitchen and grabbing a cloth, wiping the spit up from Eren's mouth. "Looks like you are going to be a handful."

* * *

 

It had been a long day. Once they had finally put Eren in the nursery and down to sleep, Levi trudged into their bedroom alongside Erwin, flopping down face first into the bed. He groaned loudly into his pillow.

Erwin yawned as he removed his shirt over his head, ready to collapse beside Levi.

"Why didn't I think this through enough..." Levi mumbled after he took his face out of the pillow. He could barely keep his eyes open.

Placing his clothes in the hamper, Erwin laid himself next to his equally exhausted husband, facing him and wrapping an arm around him. "No one said parenting would be easy."

"No one said it would be fucking back breaking either." Levi snuggled close to Erwin chest.

Erwin chuckled lightly, carding his fingers through Levi's raven hair. "I'm sure someone could've."

Levi was only growing more tired by the second. He muttered, "You're a great dad to Eren, y'know..." His speech was becoming lazier, "....He's gonna really like you..."

"So are you-" Glancing down, Levi had closed his eyes, completely asleep against Erwin's chest, one hand up against it. His breathing was soft against the other. Erwin smiled lightly, placing a kiss to the top of Levi's head, then closing his own eyes. "Goodnight, Levi."

Not even an hour in, and crying from the nursery could be heard.

The space between Levi's eyebrows creased, tiredly pushing at Erwin to wake him up.

Erwin barely opened his eyes. "Hm..."

"'M not gettin' that...." Levi mumbled, pushing at Erwin some more as if trying to push him off the bed.

"Alright..." Erwin sat up and swung his legs over, tiredly standing up from bed and exiting the room and over to the nursery.

Erwin didn't come back until a while later, plopping back down onto the bed.

Levi opened one eye slightly. "What did he need..." He was so tired, it didn't even sound like a question.

"Diaper change..." Erwin mumbled back, already falling asleep.

"You better 'ave done that...right..." Levi had fallen asleep quickly again. He hoped that Eren wasn't a light sleeper and didn't wake them up frequently.

Of course, he was wrong. Eren was the lightest sleeper on the face of the earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so the next chapters are gonna work in a way where they're just events happening between Erwin, Levi, and Eren, like them raising him and such. Don't expect these chapters to be really long at all.
> 
> See you in chapter 5!


	5. Not So Easy Afterall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shitty, I know, sorry about that. ;7;

Levi wasn't in bed when Erwin had woken up. Had he gone downstairs already?

Slipping out of bed and into the hall, he headed towards the stairs, thinking that maybe Levi was downstairs, probably feeding the infant his breakfast. But peeking into the nursery, Levi wasn't downstairs.

Erwin found his husband on the rocking chair in the nursery, out like a light. Levi must've spent all night taking care of Eren.

Erwin smiled softly, silently making his way over to Levi, carefully lifting him up into his arms to not wake him up.

Levi wasn't a heavy sleeper, but after using up his hours of sleep to take care of the lightest sleeper in the world, he didn't plan on waking up until the afternoon...or until Eren needed him.

Levi's head shifted onto Erwin's chest. The sudden warmth enveloping him was calming. He didn't wake up, though.

Now in their room, Erwin gently set Levi down onto the bed. That's when Levi did open his eyes just a little.

"Erwin...." Levi started groggily.

"Shh, get some sleep. I'll take care of Eren, don't worry." Erwin leaned down and pressed a kiss to Levi's forehead.

"Mm..." Levi closed his eyes again, barely pulling the sheets over himself.

Now with Levi relaxed and sound asleep, Erwin made his way back into the nursery. Eren was already awake, squirming around in his spot and whining for either one of his parents to pick him up.

Erwin smiled softly down at the infant, bringing him into his arms and placing his hand onto Eren's back for comfort. "I'm here, I'm here." He pressed a small kiss to Eren's temple.

Eren only started whining again.

"What's wrong, are you hungry?" Erwin asked as he brought Eren downstairs and into the kitchen, preparing Eren's milk formula.

Once it was warmed up, he cradled Eren in his arms and held the nip of the bottle to his mouth.

Eren practically inhaled it.

* * *

 

Levi found Erwin in the living room, watching the news when he had woken up and headed downstairs. Eren was in his cradle next to the couch, sound asleep with the cradle automatically rocking back and forth gently, a soft lullaby playing and the dinosaur mobile circling.

"Wow, you actually got him to take a nap. I'm impressed." Levi teased, coming around and sitting on the couch next to Erwin, leaning his body against him.

Erwin brought his arm around his husband. "He fell asleep by himself, actually. That cradle does wonders." He placed a kiss on top of Levi's head.

Levi frowned. "You missed."

Erwin grinned. "Sorry." This time, his lips met with Levi's, closing his eyes and placing his hand on the other's waist.

Levi immediately gave into the kiss, bringing one hand up to cup Erwin's cheek, tilting his head to the side to get a better feeling. A small moan escaped from his throat as he felt small circles rubbed into his hips. He pulled away slightly, their lips still touching. "Really? Right now with the baby here?" He whispered, his eyelids halfway open.

Erwin smirked lightly, rubbing a bit harder at Levi's hips. "He's asleep. And I'm not doing much." Their lips connected once more.

Levi had moved himself so he was sitting in Erwin's lap, arching his back slightly to deepen the kiss. A noise had been muffled by the lip lock as he felt Erwin's hands move down to grope at his ass. No, Erwin needed to stop. Levi pulled himself away completely this time, his hands on the man's chest.

"Christ, Erwin, that's enough already. At least wait until Eren is asleep in his crib."

Erwin licked his lips, nodding once. "Sorry."

"Quit that sorry bullshit." Levi frowned, laying himself against Erwin's chest. His gaze focused on the other's right arm. "How's your arm?"

Erwin placed one hand against Levi's back, rubbing circles. He lifted up the prosthetic arm from its position, moving it around a bit. "It's working fine now. It should be good."

Levi nodded. "Good. At least they finally got their heads out of their asses and decided to make it work properly."

"It's not their fault for it malfunctioning, Levi. It was unpredictable.

"They're the ones who made it for you." Levi grumbled, burying his face in Erwin's chest.

"Hm." Erwin carded his fingers through the man's black locks of hair.

It was silent for a while, the only sounds being the television and the quiet rhythm of Eren's cradle playing. Then Eren woke up. And he was whining...Then he was crying.

Levi sighed. The silence was good while it lasted. He lifted himself off of Erwin and turned over to the crying baby, lifting him up and cradling him in his arms. "Shhh, it's alright, Papa's here." He cooed.

Eren's crying had calmed when Levi picked him up. The infant had found the closest thing he could grab, which was Levi's shirt. He took small parts of the cloth into his tiny fists, clinging onto Levi.

Levi never thought he could get so attached to a child, a baby even, but here he was, cradling the ray of sunshine, giving him much affection. He sat back down on the couch...Then the foul smell hit his nose.

Erwin could smell it, too.

"God..." Levi groaned, standing from his spot once more to tend to Eren in the nursery.


End file.
